Un amor imposible
by Mimmsss
Summary: holas gente?..ejjeje...estoy pensando en dejarlo en un mimato pero separarlos...ustedes que piensan?...los separo o los dejo juntos?..me pueden mandar reviews asi me ayudan a decidir...gracias
1. Default Chapter

Hola como estan todos??? Bueno..este es mi primer fic...y nose como me va a salir...por eso necesito sus consejos o criticas...estoy preparada a recibirlas..espero q a todos les guste...suerte!!  
  
Estaba en camino a Japon. Ya había llamado a su amiga Sora para q la vaya a buscar al aeropuerto...cuanto tiempo hacia q se había ido a America...extraiaba mucho a sus amigos...tenia tantas ganas de verlos...todavia se acordaba perfectamente de cada uno de ellos...  
  
...Sres. Pasajeros...hemos llegado al aeropuerto de Odaiba...gracias por su vuelo y esperamos q haya tenido un buen viaje...  
  
ya había llegado...buscaba con la vista a alguien...y me encontré justo con la persona q esperaba...  
  
sora : MiMi!!!!.....como estas??.....no sabes cuanto te extraniamos!!! Jejejeje.....  
  
mimi : hola sora!!!...q Linda q estas....vaya has cambiado eh!!!...cambiaste mucho desde la ultima vez q nos vimos  
  
sora : tu tambien...estas muy diferente...pero siempre sigues siendo la misma persona amable y cariniosa...  
  
mimi : gracias sora!!!...y q tal??...como la pasaste en estos ultimos anios??...  
  
sora : mmmm...como siempre...solo q ahora ayudo en la floreria de mi mama...y tu??...como la pasaste??...  
  
mimi : como te he dicho estoy estudiando para ser una diseniadora profecional....y como me dieron unas cortas vacaciones decidi pasarla con ustedes aquí en Japon...  
  
sora : y cuanto tiempo te quedaras??...  
  
mimi : mmmm....me quedare un mes...espero q sea un buen tiempo para relajarme...  
  
sora : bueno mimi...en mi casa te tenemos preparado tu habitacion...apresuremonos...  
  
mimi : si sora!!!!  
  
En camino a casa de sora...  
  
Mimi : no le has dicho a nadie q iba a venir a Japon no??  
  
Sora : (algo insegura) -- mmm....si claro mimi...no le he dicho a nadie...puedes confiar en mi...--  
  
Mimi : gracias sora...no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco...  
  
Despues de unos minutos...  
  
Sora : ya llegamos!!!...entremos  
  
Mimi : si, como tu digas!!!  
  
Cuando mimi y sora entraron...se dieron cuenta q la casa estaba oscura... De repente mimi pego un susto al escuharlos...  
  
Todos los digielegidos menos matt (matt habia sufrido mucho desde q ella se habia ido...el habia amado mucho a ella...pero matt se había dado cuenta q ella no le correspondia): hola mimi!!!! Te extraniamos mucho!!! (extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla)  
  
Mimi se sorprendio al verlos...ni sabia de como sabían dado cuenta...por otra parte sora estaba muy tranquila..lo cual ya sabia sobre la sorpresa  
  
Mimi : sora!!!..no me has dicho q no le habias dicho q venia a Japon??  
  
Sora : perdoname mimi...es q no tenia otra opcion q decirselos...es q la vez q me llamaste ellos estaban conmigo...jejjeje  
  
Mimi : ya entiendo...--  
  
Tai : nos alegra tanto verte de vuelta!!!...  
  
Mimi : gracias tai...yo tambien estoy muy contenta de haber vuelto aquí para verlos...mmm...creo q en este momento tengo mucha hambre...q les parece si vamos a comer algo y de paso me cuentan lo q estuvieron haciendo durante estos anios q no nos vimos??  
  
Kari : me parece muy bien!!...tenemos tantas cosas q contarte!!!!  
  
Mimi : ok!!! Vamos!!!!!  
  
Todos menos matt : siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!  
  
Todos habian salido...matt se había quedado atras pensando un poco...siempre pense q este momento iba a llegar...matt...vamos!!! tu puedes hacerlo... No te puedes rendir ahora...ya tienes a alguien...no pienses mas de lo q paso en el pasado...vamos!!!...yo puedo hacerlo...  
  
Takeru : matt...q haces aquí...todos te estan esperando afuera...  
  
Matt : (saliendo de sus pensamientos) si t.k??..ah!!....eh!!...si...vamos...  
  
Mientras en la cafeteria...  
  
Mimi: y....que hay de Nuevo??  
  
Sora: bueno....empieza yo...matt y yo somos...novios!!!!!  
  
Mimi: (algo nerviosa) que bien sora!!! Porq no me lo has contado por telefono!!  
  
Sora: pues era una sorpresa!!  
  
Mimi: vaya sora q me sorprendes...felicitaciones matt  
  
Matt: eh...si gracias!  
  
Mimi: y que cuentan ustedes??  
  
Kari: pues...yo y tk somos...  
  
t.k: novios!!  
  
Mimi: que gran sorpresa..ya me imaginaba algo de ustedes!!. Q bien!! Me alegra mucho ver q cada uno tiene su pareja..  
  
Tai: y tu??...no tienes a alguien??  
  
Mimi: yo???....jejejej....por ahora no!! y tu tai??  
  
Kari: no creo q con esa actitud mi hermano pueda tener una novia!!..jejje...  
  
Tai: kari!!!!!!! te voy a matar!!!...tu porq no sabes...tengo bastantes pretendientes detras mio!!!  
  
Kari: si ...en tus suenio!! Ejjeje  
  
Tai: --  
  
Mimi: bueno basta!!! Ejjeje...se ve que nadie cambio!!!  
  
Sora: seguimos como siempre!!! Tu tampoco has cambiado mucho...  
  
Mimi: ejjjejejje....y matt?  
  
Matt: eh..si??  
  
Mimi: porq tan callado??  
  
Matt: ah! Solo estaba pensando algo sobre mi banda..  
  
Mimi: tienes banda?? Desde cuando eres cantante??  
  
Tai: no te lo hemos contado?? Matt es cantante!! Ejjeje...  
  
Sora: este sabado hay un concierto ..podemos ir a verlo si !!  
  
Mimi: si ire!! No nada en el mundo me lo perderia  
  
Matt: gracias a todos!!!  
  
En la casa de matt..  
  
Matt estaba metido en sus pensamientos...  
  
otra vez no!!! pense q la habia olvidado no puede ser posible!! pense q era feliz al lado de sora!! No me puede estar pasando esto!!  
  
t.k: que haces hermano??? En que piensas tanto??? En mimi???  
  
Matt: que?? De q hablas??  
  
t.k: solo era una broma!!! Te lo estas tomando muy en serio!! Acaso es como yo digo??  
  
Matt: no que dices! Nada q ver ...estaba pensando sobre la banda!  
  
t.k: ah!! Bueno...baja a comer!  
  
Mat: si ahora voy...  
  
Al dia siguiente, mimi estaba caminando hacia la floreria de la mama de sora porq había arreglado con sora a salir de compras!!  
  
De repente...  
  
???: hola mimi!!!!  
  
Como les parecio hasta ahora??...bueno!! voy a esperar sus reviews !! Gracias por leerlo !!  
  
Yo 


	2. un nuevo sentimiento nace dentro de mi

Hola!! Como estan?? Bueno....aquí voy a poner el siguiente capitulo... Espero que les guste,,,,por favor...reviews...criticas..sugerencias...etc...  
  
De repente...  
  
??? : hola mimi!!  
  
Mimi: hola tai...que haces aquí??  
  
Tai: nada....estaba aburrido y decidi salir a tomar un poco de aire...y tu??  
  
Mimi: ah...yo voy a salir de compras con sora...(en ese momento suena el cellular de mimi)  
  
Mimi: hola?? Habla mimi tachikawa...ah!! Hola sora...estoy yendo para alla...  
  
Sora: ah...mimi...perdon pero creo q hoy no vamos a poder salir...resulta que mi mama se enfermo y tengo q quedarme en la floreria...  
  
Mimi: ah...no te preocupes...saldremos otro dia...bueno bye sora...  
  
Sora: bye...  
  
Tai: que sucede mimi??  
  
Mimi: ah..es que sora no podrá ir de compras conmigo...  
  
Tai: mmmm...bueno entonces te acompaniare yo..  
  
Mimi: hay tai...te lo agradezco...bueno...entonces vamos!!!!  
  
En el centro de commercial (en una tienda)  
  
Mimi: como me veo tai???  
  
Tai: (babeando..) te vez hermosa....O.o  
  
Mimi: gracias tai...(se sonroja..)  
  
Mimi: bueno entonces me llevo este...  
  
En la heladeria....  
  
Mimi: tai...te agradezco mucho por haberme acompaniado...a pesar de que a ti no te gusta ir de compras...  
  
Tai: O.o que?? A mi si me gusta ir de compras (sarcasticamente)  
  
Mimi: deja de bromear tai...se cuanto les molesta a los chicos hacer eso...  
  
Tai: bien que lo sepas...  
  
Mimi: bueno ya se hiso tarde...mis papas me deben estar esperando....  
  
Tai: bueno...te voy a llevar a tu casa...porq no dejaria a una hermosa dama ir de noche sola a su casa...  
  
Mimi: tai...eres tan simpatico...  
  
Tai: simpatico??? Nunca había oido que me digan de esa forma...  
  
Mimi: porq todavia nadie lo sabe...  
  
En la puerta de la casa de mimi  
  
Mimi: por tercera vez tai te lo agradezco mucho...fui un dia hermoso...  
  
Tai: no me lo tienes q agradecer....cuando quieras podemos volver a salir...  
  
Mimi: mmmm...de en serio???...bueno si es asi...no voy a dudar en llamarte...  
  
Tai: O.o bueno...nose si fue de en serio pero creo q te lo tomaste de en serio...  
  
Mimi: jajajaja....bueno tai...voy a entrar...nos vemos maniana,,,bye...  
  
Tai: chau mimi....  
  
Antes de que mimi entre...tai la agarra de los brazos y la besa...  
  
Mimi: (confundida) tai...  
  
Tai: mimi...quieres ser mi novia...???  
  
Mimi: tai...pero.... tai...bueno...aceptare...  
  
Y se volvieron a besar y se despidieron....  
  
Al dia sigueiente todos los digi elegidos decidieron reunirse en una cafeteria...  
  
Tai: hola chicos...!!! Les tengo una noticia que contarles...bueno esperemos a q lleguen todos...  
  
Matt: -- tai...tu eres el ultimo en llegar asi que puedes hablar...  
  
Kari: hermano de que nos querias hablar...  
  
Tai: bueno es que yo y mimi....  
  
Mimi: ayer yo y tai nos conocimos mas y ahora...  
  
Tai y mimi: somos novios!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno aquí termina el fic....como reaccionara matt a tal noticia...que pasara con tai y mimi??.....fans del mimato...no se preocupen en un mimato... mmm....por favor les acepto todo tipo de quejas...sugerencias...de todo... 


	3. la traicion

Hola como estan todos??...bueno...ahora voy a subir el siguiente capitulo...espero que les guste....sugerencias....criticas...por favor REVIEWS!!  
  
La traicion  
  
Matt: que???? como que son novios??  
  
Mimi: si matt, como lo escuchaste....tai y yo somos novios!!  
  
Sora: son......no...no...novios??? O.o  
  
Tai: que te sorprende tanto sora?? No te parece estupendo???  
  
Matt: estupendo??? A eso le llamas estupendo..???  
  
t.k: matt....calmate ya...  
  
mimi: que les paa a ustedes dos???  
  
Matt: nada (se levanta y se va)  
  
Sora: me voy...chau chicos...  
  
Tai: que les pasara a esotos dos???  
  
En la plaza...  
  
Matt: (pensando)...novios??? No puede ser....ahora que ya tenia la oportunidad de estar con ella...se va con tai??? no lo puedo creer...T.T  
  
En la casa de tai.....  
  
Tai: y hermanita...que te parece la noticia que si hoy?? No te parece genial..???  
  
Kari: (dudando) si...a mi me parece genial pero no entiendo la reaccion de sora y matt....que tendran???  
  
Tai: es cierto...estuvieron muy raros hoy....se habran peleado seguro...por eso seguro que tienen un mal dia los dos...de les va a pasar enseguida...  
  
Kari: eso espero...  
  
Tai: y como va todo con tk??? Te trata bien?? Y a donde fueron ayer???  
  
Kari: va muy bien lo nuestro...ayer me invito a un baile...jejejeje...ah! Por cierto..como hiciste para conquistar a mimi???  
  
En ese momento suena el teléfono....  
  
Kari: atiendo yo...debe ser tk que me dijo que me llamaba para salir...  
  
Tai: ok!  
  
Kari: (en el teléfono) hola...quien habla??  
  
???: hola kari..como estas??? Esta tai??  
  
Kari: (un poco desilucionada) ah! Eres tu sora...enseguida te paso con tai  
  
Sora: gracias...  
  
Kari: taaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii telefonooooooooooooooooooo es sooooooooooooraaaaaaaaaaa...!!! Ven raaaaaaaaaaaapidooooooo!!!  
  
Tai: ahora voy..no hace falta que me grites te estoy escuchandoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Tai: (atendiendo el teléfono) hola sora??  
  
Sora: hola tai??? Como estas??? Mmmmmm.....  
  
Tai: que pasa sora...tienes algo que decirme???  
  
Sora: mmm..tai....yo...yo...yo tengo algo que decirte...podrías venir a mi casa un momento???  
  
Tai: tiene que ser ahora??? Mmm... es que....  
  
Sora: por favor tai....es importante....si no te lo digo hoy...tal vez no pueda decirtelo nunca...  
  
Tai: esta bien sora...estare ahi en unos minutos!!! Bye!  
  
Sora: bye....  
  
Tai: (cuelga el teléfono) que querra decirme sora...  
  
Casa de mimi...  
  
Mimi: mmmm..que hare hoy...estoy muy aburrida...ah!! ya se ire a la casa de sora y la voy a sorprender,..  
  
Mimi sale de su casa rumbo a la casa de sora sin saber lo que podria pasar...  
  
Casa de sora....tocan el timbre....  
  
Mama de sora: yo abro! Quien es???  
  
Tai: em...soy tai...  
  
M de sora: ah!! Eres tu tai..(abriendo la puerta)  
  
Tai: hola..esta sora??  
  
M de sora: si debe estar arriba...quieres que la llame??  
  
Tai: no deje...subo yo...  
  
Tai llego al cuerto de sora...toco la puerta y lo atendio sora....  
  
Sora: hola tai...has venido!  
  
Tai: si ,,,y que era lo que me tenias que decir tan importante?? Vine corriendo porque pense que podría ser grave....  
  
Sora: y es grave...  
  
Tai: vamos sora no me asustes...  
  
Sora: toma asiento...lo que tenia que decir era que....  
  
Mientras fuera de la casa de sora...  
  
Mimi: bueno ya llegue! (toca el timbre)  
  
M de sora: ahora voy!!! Quien es??? (habre la puerta)  
  
Mimi: hola seniora...soy mimi  
  
M de sora: hola mimi que tal??  
  
Mimi: hola se encuentra sora??  
  
M de sora: hoy se iban a encontrar todos auqi en mi casa??? Sora no me ha dicho nada...  
  
Mimi: no...es que como estaba aburrida vine de visita...porq??? Hay alguien mas?? (pensando) seguro debe ser matt.  
  
M de sora: ah...no porque arriba esta tai...quieres subir???  
  
Mimi: (pensando) tai??? Que hace tai aquí??...mmm.. debe estar de visita...mejor asi de paso despues me voy con el.. si seniora ahora subo....  
  
En el cuarto de sora....  
  
Tai: vamos sora..no tengo sufucuente tiempo...dimelo de una vez...  
  
Sora: bueno...tai...es que ...es que no quiero que seas novio de mimi  
  
Tai: que?? Que dices???  
  
Sora: QUE NO QUIERO QUE SEAS NOVIO DE MIMI...PORQUE YO TE AMO!!!!!!!!  
  
Tai: que?? Sora estas loc..(sora lo besa)  
  
En ese instante se abrela puerta y entra mimi...ella sin saber nada antes de verlos...  
  
Mimi: como estan chicos!!!! En que an...O.o??? tai...sora...que estan haciendo ( con lagrimas cayendo )  
  
Tai: (separando a sora) mimi....que haces aquí?? Mimi espera...no pasa nada entre yo y sora...por favor crème...mimi!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sora: (sin nada que decir) perdon,,,  
  
Mimi: perdon??? Perdon??? Ustedes no me pueden hacer esto!!! Ustedes son mis mejores amigos!! Y matt sabe de esto sora???  
  
Sora: (sin decir nada)  
  
Mimi: nunca me imagine que me iban a traicionarme de esta forma...los odio!!!!! (sale corriendo de la habitacion)  
  
Tai: espera mimi!! no te vayas!!! (intenta salir detraz de ella pero sora lo detienen)  
  
Sora: por favor tai...no me dejes asi...hablemos...  
  
Tai: sueltame!! Nosotros no tenemos nada de que hablar...(sale corriendo pero pierde de vista a mimi)  
  
En las calles...mimi esta corriendo,,,con sus lagrimas en su cara...imaginandose una y otra vez la escena que acababa de ver...lo quería tanto a tai...pero debia olvidares.....nunca iba a perdonarlo,,,,ni a el ni a su mejor amiga sora...de pronto empieza a llover...y lentamente va disminuyendo la velocidad....  
  
En la plaza ya muy tarde...  
  
Matt: ya debo irme...me he quedado mucho tiempo aquí...no puedo seguir asi...ya me decidi...voy a ovidarla para siempre...  
  
Y empieza a llover...matt se levanta de su asiento...antes de comenzar a corer debajo de la lluvia ve a una persona conocida,,,  
  
Matt: mimi...mimi?? Eres tu???  
  
Mimi: (sorprendida y todavia llorando) mat??  
  
Matt: que haces aquí??...(aunque estuviera lloviendo el se dio cuenta que mimi estaba llorando) mimi??? Te sientes bien?? (corre hacia ella)  
  
Mimi: matt...matt..  
  
Matt: (la mira fijamente) mimi::: que te ha pasado...dime...  
  
Mimi: matt... matt...tai me traiciono con sora!!  
  
Matt: que???? Tai te ha hecho esto???...huy...lo voy a matar!!  
  
Mimi: (lo detienen) no espera...no vayas..por favor..  
  
Matt: (triste) perdoname mimi...  
  
Mimi: no lo entiendo...nose como pudo hacerme esto...yo tan fiel con el...y pense que el me quería demasiado....mas de lo que yo pensaba...me quiero morir!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No aguanto mas...  
  
Matt: (no resistio mas al llanto de mimi y la abraza) mimi...tranquila aquí estoy yo para cuidarte...  
  
Mimi: matt...(se sentia un calor que los rodeaba a los dos y mimi se sintio mejor)  
  
Matt::no te preocupes mimi yo no voy a dejar que nadie mas te lastime de esta forma...  
  
Mimi: matt...  
  
La cara de los dos...se fue acercando poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios sintiendo los latidos le corazon del otro...asi se quedaron un tiempo...todavia segui lloviendo...no les importaba nada mas...solo importaba ese momento....ese momento.....  
  
Continuara!!!  
  
Hola....como estan??? Bueno....que les parece!!...ah!!!...jejejeje...bueno...no voy a dejar a esta pareja en paz...les voy a dar un monton de problemas para que se den cuenta de lo que realmente sienten.... Bueno....espero que publiquen reviews por favor... los voy a estar esperando...... 


	4. Te he dicho q no!

Holas gente! Tanto tiempo por fin termine el 4 capitulo espero q lo difruten y les guste mucho…..por favor necesito sus opiniones…por favor REVIEWS!

Te he dicho q no!

La cara de los dos...se fue acercando poco a poco hasta rozar sus labios sintiendo los latidos le corazon del otro...asi se quedaron un tiempo...todavia segui lloviendo...no les importaba nada mas...solo importaba ese momento....ese momento.....

Mimi: emmm....Matt...perdoname...me tengo q ir, ya es tarde....mis papas estaran furiosos adios matt...nos vemos

Y se va corriendo...Matt la pierde de la vista...

Matt: pero mimi esperame...(pensando) espera mimi, no te vayas....todavia no te he dicho lo mucho q te he amado todos estos anios q pasaron mientras tu estabas en America....

Al otro dia en el colegio....en el pasillo....todos los alumnos se estaban preparando para la siguiente clase....

Tai: mimi...por fin te he encontrado...te queria decir q...

Mimi: tai..no tienes nada q explicarme...ya entendi todo....me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio asi no me hacias sufrir....

Tai: pero mimi...no es lo q piensas....es q yo no sabia y sora....

Mimi: nunca los voy a perdonar....nunca....ni pienses q te voy a dirigir la palabra de nuevo....(y se aleja para la proxima clase)

Tai: pero mimi....yo te amo de verdad.....

En el recreo....

Tai: sora....q te pasa???....por tu culpa mimi no me va a dirigir una palabra mas

Sora: pero tai!! Lo q te he dicho ayer y todo lo q paso fue de en serio....no lo sabia antes...pero me di cuenta q al q realmente quiero es a ti...me di cuenta q solo queria ser la novia de matt....solo...porq era...porq era...popular, y tenia a todas las chicas detras suyo!

Tai: pero q dices....no me puedes hacer esto soy tu amigo y yo nunca he querido mas q como una amiga...y como le puedes hacer esto a mimi....q recien viene de America

Sora: pero te digo q por medio de mimi supe todo lo que siento por ti tai...por favor no me hagas estos...y yo se q tu tambien sentias algo por mi...

Tai: tal vez eso sea verdad pero....

Derrpente aparece Matt agarrandole de la remera...

Matt: te volviste loco?? Como le puedes hacer esto a mimi???...y eso q ella te quiso mucho....y tu la dejas ahi y te vas con sora? Tu crees q eso es realmente lo mejor para ella??..

Tai: pero matt...dejame explicartelo....yo no le queria hacer esto...

Matt: no necesito tus tontas explicaciones que no tienen sentido....y tu sora...realmente se que tipo de persona eres...(y se aleja)

Tai: mira todo lo q causaste....todo por tus sentimientos q no corresponden me voy (y se va)

En la casa de mimi...

Mimi: puede ser posible q no haya nada para ver??....

Derrepente suena el telefono...

Mimi: hola?? Habla mimi tachikawa...quien es??

Matt: hola mimi...soy matt....

Mimi: ahh....eres tu.... y como estas??

Matt: bien y tu?? Estas mejor??

Mimi: si...eso creo....y como estas tu??

Matt: bien,,,como siempre....mimi...lo q paso ayer...no fue...

Mimi: matt....no hablemos de eso...seguramente fue un error....

Matt: (pensando) para mi no fue un error....(volviendo al telefono) si como tu digas...solo te habia llamado para ver como estabas....

Mimi: gracias por preocuparte por mi...la verdad q eres el unico...bueno matt...debo cortar...tengo q irme de compras...

Matt: bueno...quieres q te acompanie??

Mimi: no gracias esta bien....me gustaria ir sola...bueno...me voy chau

Matt: chau....

Mimi caminaba por la peatonal viendo las vidrieras...y derrepente alguien te toda el hombro...

¿?: mimi...soy yo...no te asustes....


	5. Todo esto fue por mi culpa

Hola gentevoy a subir el siguiente capitulo, espero q lo disfruten necesito q me den fuerzas y q me escriban comentarios...asi se si a ustedes des gusta o no el fic...bueno...ahi va...

Todo esto fue por mi culpa

¿: mimi...soy yo...no te asustes...

Mimi: sora todavia te atreves a mirarme...no tienes verguenza por lo que me has hecho?...yo de verdad crei q eras una verdadera amiga...veo q me me equivoque...

Sora: pero mimi entiendeme...paso de repente...fue muy rapidoo...no queria lastimarte

Mimi: si de verdad querias q yo no sufriera me lo hubieras dicho...y hubieramos llegado a una conclusion...pero tu fuiste la q causo todo esto...debo irme...y espero q no me vuelvas a buscar...(dio la media vuelta y se alejo)

Sora: esperame mimilo siento mucho...

Al darse vuelta se encontro cara a cara con Tai

Sora: q haces aqui tai?

Tai: por favor sora...dejame solo si?...(vio a lo lejos y sitio q ve vio a mimi)...esa chica no es mimi?

Sora: (haciendose la q no sabe) q?...no debiste ver mal

Tai: no espera es ella...

Tai va tras mimi...

Tai: mimiesperame...tengo q decirte algoo

Mimi sin darse cuenta cruzo la avenida,

Tai: mimiespera...(sin ver q el semaforo estaba en verde cruzo)

Mimi escucha como un choque de auto y miro hacia atras...vio q habia un chico tirado en el suelo con toda la sangre derramda al rededor de su cuerpo...

Mimi: taitaiestas bien...por favor contestame...soy yo mimi...por favor no me hagas esto...por vamor alguien llame a la anbulancia...pero nadie me escucha..?necesito una ambulancia

En el hospita...

Estaban todos los digi elegidos sentados en la sala de espera...

Mimi: (en un susurro) todo esto es mi culpa (con lagrimas cayendo por su mejilla) tai...perdoname...por mi estas en este estado...

Matt la miraba con mucho dolor...la queria abrazar...pero penso q era mejor dejarla asi...

Doctor: quienes son ustedes?

Mimi se levanta primera...

Mimi: doctor! Somos sus amigos...q tiene tai?...esta grave?

Por favor,digamos

Doctor: lo siento mucho tai ha muerto...

Mimi: (atonita) no puedo creerlo...todo esto es mi culpa...(sale corriendo hacia afuera)

Matt: espera mimi voy contigo...

Matt alcanza a mimi y la detiene

Matt: mimi esto no es tu culpa...tu no tienes nada q ver...no te asustes...solo fue el destino de el...Dios quiso llevarlo hoy...tu no puedes negarlo...es lo q paso...

Mimi: pero igual...esto va a quedar en mi conciencia para siempre...nunca me lo voy a perdonar...

Matt: algunas veces...las personas tienen q aceptar lo q le pasa en su vida...no siempre a una persona le pasan cosas buenas,siempre hay cosas malas...y esta es una de ellas...yo tambien estoy muy mal por Tai...pero piensa en el...debe estar mirandote en este momento...(y abraza a mimi)

Mimi: gracias matt...eres un gran amigo...

Matt: bueno...te voy a llevar a casa...vamos...


End file.
